freddy_fazbears_family_dinerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
FNaF1= Freddy Fazbear - główny antagonista z pierwszej części gry. Wygląd Freddy to dwunożny, brunatny niedźwiedź. Posiada on czarną muszkę i cylinder. Jego uszy są artykułowane, dzięki czemu może nimi poruszać na boki. Mikrofon, który trzyma w prawej łapie, jest elementem stroju, co oznacza, że jest on na stałe przytwierdzony. Normalnym kolorem jego oczu jest błękit, jednak czasem na kamerze można zauważyć ich endoszkieletową wersję. Cały pokryty jest miękkim materiałem, a na pysku można zauważyć odciski ludzkich palców oraz czarne piegi. Plik:Odciski.jpg Lokacje Freddy startuje na scenie razem z Bonnie'm i Chicą. Skrada się do strażnika następującym pokojami: Scena → Stołówka → Toaleta → Kuchnia (słyszalna jest cicha muzyka) → Wschodni Korytarz → Biuro. Ciężko go dostrzec, ponieważ widoczne są wyłącznie jego oczy. Wyraźnie da się go zobaczyć jedynie na końcu korytarza. Zachowanie Gdy porusza się pomiędzy lokacjami, słychać jego charakterystyczny śmiech, który może być wykorzystany do śledzenia jego pozycji bez zaglądania w kamery. Jednak od czasu do czasu jest zalecane spojrzeć, gdzie się znajduje. Freddy'ego nie można zauważyć, zapalając światła przy drzwiach, więc wydaje się trudniejszym przeciwnikiem. Atakuje on dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie stał przy drzwiach od biura, a my przełączymy się na inną kamerę. Audio Utwór Freddy'ego (znany również jako Marsz Torreadora) Plik:TorreadorMarch.ogg Dźwięk, który wydaje Freddy podczas ataku. Każdy inny animatronik wydaje ten sam dźwięk. thumb|50px|center Uwaga: Głośne! Plik:AnimatronicScream1.ogg Śmiechy Freddy'ego, które można usłyszeć, gdy się przemieszcza Plik:FreddyLaugh1.ogg Plik:FreddyLaugh2.ogg Plik:FreddyLaugh3.ogg Kroki Freddy'ego, które również można usłyszeć, gdy się przemieszcza Plik:FreddySteps.ogg Kroki Freddy'ego, które można usłyszeć kiedy skończy się nam energia Plik:FreddyStepsWhenOutOfPower.ogg Ciekawostki * Swoje imię otrzymał od właściciela pizzerii * Bywają podejrzenia, że to on właśnie jest sprawcą The Bite of '87 * Jego śmiech jest zmodyfikowanym śmiechem dziecka * Muzyka słyszalna przed jumpscare'm Freddy'ego z powodu braku energii, jest melodią jednej z piosenek przez niego śpiewanych * Freddy jest mało aktywny w pierwszych nocach * Wydaje się inteligentniejszy niż inne animatroniki, ponieważ porusza się w ciemnościach * Gdy usłyszymy jego śmiech, jest to oznaka, że się przemieścił * Freddy to ostatni animatronik wychodzący ze sceny * Na początku Freddy miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli skończy się energia * Freddy posiada odpowiednika zwanego "Golden Freddy". Według najbardziej prawdopodobnej teorii, jest to halucynacja * Podczas nocy czwartej, na nagraniu Phone Guy'a, można usłyszeć melodię Freddy'ego. Prawdopodobnie animatronik go zabił * Powodem braku aktywności Freddy'ego podczas nocy pierwszej i drugiej jest fakt, że gracz powinien się nauczyć podstaw * Freddy jest jednym z dwóch animatroników posiadających dwa jumpscare'y w grze. Pierwszy - podstawowy, drugi - gdy wyczerpie się nam energia. Drugim jest Springtrap. * Gdy klikniemy na nos, na plakacie w biurze z napisem "Celebrate!" usłyszymy śmieszny dźwięk, podobny do zatrąbienia * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że Freddy jako jedyny pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry * Po wyczerpaniu energii, rzadko można usłyszeć melodię Freddy'ego, czyli Marsz Torreadora * Freddy posiada najwięcej odpowiedników: Golden Freddy, Old Freddy, Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy * Podczas jumpscare'u Freddy'ego, możemy zauważyć niebieskie oczy, lecz trudno je zauważyć * Jako jedyny animatronik atakuje nas, nie pokazując się w drzwiach Galeria FreddyInMenu.jpg|Freddy w menu głównym AnimatronicsOnScene.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na scenie AnimatronicsLookingAtScene.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na scenie patrzący się w kamerę FreddyInRestrooms.png|Freddy w łazienkach FreddyInDiningArea.png|Freddy w jadalni FreddyInEastHall.png|Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu FreddyInEastHallCorner.png|Freddy w rogu wschodniego korytarza DeformedFreddyPoster.png|Plakat Freddy'ego zdejmującego sobie część głowy FreddyWithEyes.png|Freddy z ludzkimi oczyma (halucynacja) FreddyNoEnergyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Freddy'ego przez brak energii FreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Freddy'ego Nawigacja |-|FNaF2= Old Freddy - główny antagonista z drugiej części gry Wygląd Old Freddy to duży, brązowy, gruby niedźwiedź. Jest to jeden z dwóch najmniej zniszczonych animatroników. Drugim jest Old Foxy. Lokacje Old Freddy, jak inne zniszczone animatroniki, zaczyna w magazynie. Z tego pokoju wyrusza do nas następująco: Hol Główny → Pokój Imprez 3 → Korytarz przed biurem. Czeka tam, żeby wejść do środka. Zachowanie Old Freddy i inne zniszczone animatroniki (nie licząc Old Foxy'ego), po wejściu do biura będzie stał przed nami, a światło będzie migać. W takiej sytuacji musimy szybko odreagować i założyć maskę. Gdy nie zdążymy albo w ogóle jej nie założymy, zostaniemy zaatakowani. Strategia Aby dobrze się bronić przed wszystkimi zniszczonymi animatronikami (wyjątkiem jest Old Foxy), jest natychmiastowe założenie maski po zejściu z kamer. Możemy ją zdjąć dopiero, gdy w biurze nikogo nie będzie. Technika ta nie działa na Old Foxy'ego, ponieważ ignoruje on maskę podczas ataku. Audio Dźwięk, który wydaje Old Freddy podczas ataku. Każdy inny animatronik wydaje ten sam dźwięk. thumb|50px|center Uwaga: Głośne! Plik:AnimatronicScream2.ogg Dźwięk, który możemy usłyszeć, gdy Old Freddy wejdzie do biura Plik:AnimatronicInOffice2.ogg Galeria FNaF2Menu.png|Old Freddy z Toy Bonnie'm i Toy Chicą w menu głównym AnimatronicsInService.png|Old Freddy, Old Bonnie i Old Chica w Części/Serwis FreddyAndChicaInService.png|Old Freddy i Old Chica w Części/Serwis FreddyInService.png|Old Freddy w Części/Serwis FreddyInMainHall.png|Old Freddy w Holu Głównym FreddyInPR3NoLight.png|Old Freddy w Pokoju Imprez 3 bez światła FreddyInPR3Light.png|Old Freddy w Pokoju Imprez 3 z zapalonym światłem FreddyAgainstOffice.png|Old Freddy w korytarzu przed biurem FreddyInOffice.png|Old Freddy w biurze OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Old Freddy'ego RareFreddyAfterDeath.png|Old Freddy bez oczu rzadko spotykany po śmierci Nawigacja |-|FNaF3= Phantom Freddy - animatronik "widmo", główny antagonista trzeciej części gry. Wygląd Phantom Freddy, podobnie jak inne animatroniki widmo, jest spalony i posiada dokładnie takie same oczy jak Springtrap. Ma on wyrwane ucho, z którego wystają kable. Co ciekawe, jego kolorystyka jest podobna do koloru złotego. Może być to spowodowane starością lub prostym spaleniem. Zachowanie Phantom Freddy może losowo pojawić się w korytarzu przed biurem. Będzie on przechodził powoli przez jego długość. Aby obronić się przed jego atakiem, musimy się cały czas przyglądać się kamerom lub panelowi kontrolnemu. Zbyt długie przyglądanie się, spowoduje, że animatronik ten kucnie, znikając z pola widzenia strażnika nocnego, po czym pojawi się w biurze i zaatakuje, powodując błąd wentylacji. Strategia Jeżeli zobaczymy Phantom Freddy'ego przechodzącego przed biurem, musimy z powrotem wejść na kamery. W przeciwnym wypadku zostaniemy zaatakowani i pojawi się błąd wentylacji. Audio Dźwięk, który wydaje Phantom Freddy podczas ataku. Każdy inny animatronik wydaje ten sam dźwięk. thumb|50px|center Uwaga: Głośne! Plik:AnimatronicScream3.ogg Ciekawostki * Phantom Freddy jest jedynym animatronikiem widmo, który posiada całkowitą animację poza biurem. (następnymi są Phantom Mangle oraz Springtrap) * Phantom Freddy patrzy się na nas, gdy idzie za szybą * Jest jedynym animatronikiem widmo, którego nie wywołujemy przez kamerę Galeria PhantomFreddyExtraBrightened.png|Rozjaśniony Phantom Freddy w zakładce Extra WalkingPhantomFreddy.gif|Phantom Freddy w korytarzu przed biurem GoingDownwardsPhantomFreddy.gif|Phantom Freddy przygotowujący się do jumpscare'u PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Phantom Freddy'ego Nawigacja |-|FNaF4= Nightmare Freddy - koszmar, główny antagonista z czwartej części gry. Wygląd Nightmare Freddy to brązowy animatronik, który jest zniszczony. Posiada on ostre zęby. Na jego kostiumie widnieje dużo ubytków. Na jego torsie oraz prawej nodze można zaobserwować jego miniaturowe wersje. Zachowanie Nightmare Freddy pojawia się na łóżku, jednak za nim to zrobi muszą się na nim zebrać jego wszystkie miniaturowe wersje. Jeżeli je zignorujemy, pojawi się on na łóżku i nas zaatakuje. Strategia Aby uniknąć jego ataku, należy się co jakiś czas się odwracać się do tyłu i odganiać jego miniaturowe wersje naszą latarką. Im na wyższe noce zachodzimy, tym częściej musimy to robić. Audio Dźwięk, który wydaje Nightmare Freddy podczas ataku. Każdy inny animatronik wydaje ten sam dźwięk. thumb|50px|center Uwaga: Głośne! Plik:AnimatronicScream4.ogg Ciekawostki * Nightmare Freddy był dla nas pierwszym poznanym animatronikiem * Nightmare Freddy wygląda inaczej niż na teaserze Galeria OneFreddyOnBed.png|Jedna miniaturowa wersja Nightmare Freddy'ego na łóżku TwoFreddysOnBed.png|Dwie miniaturowe wersje Nightmare Freddy'ego na łóżku AllFreddysOnBed.png|Wszystkie miniaturowe wersje Nightmare Freddy'ego na łóżku NightmareFreddyJumpscare.gif|Pierwszy jumpscare Nightmare Freddy'ego NightmareFreddyJumpscare2.gif|Drugi jumpscare Nightmare Freddy'ego Nawigacja Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie